HTTYD Time travel
by StarGazer Gale
Summary: The teens, Their parents, Gobber and Some Dragons (You know the one), are transported... Full summary inside
1. Summary

Summary:  
The teens, Their parents, Gobber and Some Dragons (You know the one), are transported to The 21st Century, they meet new people(Some who might be slightly Crazy) along the way. During this time is frozen at the village, Well The Vikings and dragons Still there Are watching Them On a strange big seat and a black box.  
Warning: Filled with Crazy and random Things.

Rating might go to T or stay at K+


	2. Chapter one: A Lunch and Time Travel

_Chapter one: A Punch and Time Travel._  
**Coolroseabby: Hey I'm coolroseabby but call me Crystal or Rose.**  
**I hope you enjoy my first HTTYD fic, **

**I got the idea from all the modern day Httyd, time travel and watching the movie stories.**  
**A Warning before hand Opal is not crazy, I think, he is also Scottish and a wind up merchant. Please remember this as we go on.**  
**And Hiccup can understand and talk to dragons. Only Toothless knows at the moment.**  
**Any way, on to… **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon Dream Works and Cressida Cowell Does.**  
**My sister (Mollienaturerocks.) Owns Emerald, And Violet And Roxy are owned by my friend (Roxy Emeralds). I only own my OCs, The town and the story line.**  
_Dragonese,_  
"Humans talking."  
Third Person POV(Point Of View)  
Its was a sunny day in berk for once. The sky was a deep blue, The smell of the sea Crashing on the shore, The light rustles in the forest, birds tweeting and most importantly, It was calm and peaceful.  
WHOOSH.  
Well as calm and peaceful you can get with Dragon riders and Vikings, Oh and the Dragons of course.  
The teens were having a race. Hiccup was second to last because he and toothless were Just gliding along. "Come on Dragon boy try." Astrid called back to him and the two speed up landing in town in front of the great hall. Then came Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, then Fishlegs. Astrid punched Hiccup. "Ow what was that for."Hiccup asked.  
_I don't know ask your mate._ Toothless cooed, Hiccup shot him a glare when no one was looking but the dragons caught him. "That was for not giving effort at the begging." She said. Then kissed him. "And that is for everything else." With that the teens except Hiccup went in. their dragons followed until they were in the hall and came out a secret entrance watching the two. "She is not my mate." Hiccup Glared at Toothless holding his arm.  
_Right, Any way I have a feeling something gonna happen Hiccup_. Toothless looked around seeing no one he smelled and never detected anything. "You too something gonna happen soon, very soon." Hiccup began pacing. The dragons watching looked at them in shock. Hiccup understands us._ What do you mean very soon, Forget I asked that._ Toothless sits down. "Right anyway lets go inside." Just as the move a bright flash envelops Berk, And The teens, Their parents, dragons and Gobber disappeared.  
Time froze and the Vikings and Dragons still there Were sat in the great hall.

A FEW CENTRIES LATER AT NIGHT  
The flash appeared and died down within seconds, They were in the town square, (To them it would be a village.) There was a 3 story shopping mall Next to that was A school was behind the Fountain With a Glowing sliver star in the middle being connected to a glowing white Moon, and Glowing yellow Sun(Its like a special water proof light inside so the water can sprout out of it) in the star had water coming out of it. Settled in a big bowl being held up by 4 mermaid statues in full colour, One had a red and orange tail with a Leave brown top, brown Waist length hair, orange leaf head band, Nut colored skin (Is that how you Write it?), soft eyes and a Yellow Sleeveless top underneath on her pearl necklace said Autumn. Next to her you had a white shoulder length hair, pale skin, Soft icy blue eyes, White and silver tail, with a Midnight blue Tank top on the pearl necklace was Winter. On the other side of Autumn was Summer, In a her green and blue tail simmering, red wild Just below the shoulder blades hair, Deep sky blue eyes, Tan skin, And a Dark green T- shirt. The final mermaid was Spring, She had her Blond hair in a Plait with flowers in it, A flowing Pink Top with Elbow length sleeves, her tail a pale purple, with rosy pink skin, The fountain was in the middle of a grass, with benches, And a few tables. Which they were facing. Behind them was the Lunae et Stellarum et Solis Tenus Restaurant. surrounded by grass and a few trees, the old fashioned Looking street lights lit up the streets as the stars shining.  
"Wow where are we?" Astrid asked. Everyone was staring around them in awe, the fountain was all lit up. The dragons, Teens And adults were In shock and amazement because they have never seen anything like it. "I don't know but I don't think we are in Berk anymore." Hiccup Replied. They were about to take a step forward when they saw two girls stop leaning on a wall of the Restaurant. The Vikings and dragon hide in the behind the shrubbery. "I beat you this time." A girl In ,what shocked the Vikings(what different outfits this time period, And girls have braided hair so of course it's a shock and both girls shocked them), A Black Jacket, Light blue Jeans, Long sleeved Grey top with a picture of a sliver butterfly And bit that in when moves changes colour(You know the rainbow details), Black strapped shoes with wheels on them (Roller-skates), the girls usually mousy brown hair a Dark brown and Down to her waist in the light with deep brown eyes which usually have a ring of olive green around the outside of the eyes, Slightly tanned skin she also had a Celtic spirit necklace meaning Care and protection on a black cord and finally she had Galaxy patterned Knee, elbow pads and A Helmet with different galaxies. The second girl was 15, she had Black hair, green and red neon highlights, hazel nut eyes, peanut butter colored skin A purple hoodie with a black zipper, white under top with writing saying ' brainy idiot', white bangles on her left hand, a green and white shamballa on her right, a magical yin yang necklace that keeps her away from harm, dark blue jeans and black and purple Rollerskates with Purple and black, elbow/kneepads and a deep purple helmet with a picture of a night fury on. The teens and dragons look at each other in confusion and a hint of fear, the adults just looked Freaked out. "I beat you last time and the time before that!" The 2nd girl exclaimed. The first girl crossed her arms. "So I will beat you next time," She vowed then a song played out of no where.  
**_I see the angles I lead them to your door theres no escape now no mercy no more No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart._**  
The first girl took out a little glowing box and clicked a button then put it up to her ear. "Hello Crystal speaking." the girl said into the box and the Berkians looked confused "  
Oh Hey mom… Yes I'm fine… I'm with Violet… Yes I told dad we were going ok… what time Is it anyway… k okay yeah… See you soon love you too bye." She Put the box away. "Angles by Within temptation?" The second girl, called now know as Violet said. "Yeah Emerald introduced me to it." Crystal said Stoic moved and they both froze when they heard a rustle. They both turn slowly and see The Vikings and dragons. Who you could see. Violet said one thing that summed up the problem and told of the cause. "Well at least we know if the spell worked now." Violet shrugged, while the vikings looked scared/shocked, The dragons looked Confused and well Crystal did the one thing we all will soon learn happen a lot. She stared at the sky and lifted up her fist. "Curse you Wednesday." And ironically that was a Wednesday.  
**And on that note what do you think It might be a bit boring but I will try to improve that as we go along, And the cursing Wednesday Well my sister nature does that a lot, sometimes even on days that are not Wednesday. If you guys have any way to improve it please leave comments. I was going to do it where we stole a sheep from the farm and then Put it in a place that can cause havoc. The next chapter will be Crystals point of view. **  
**Coolroseabby Out**


	3. Why Me!

Why me**  
**

**Hey guys **

**Sorry about not updating In a while.**

**Lala2010: Good question. Hiccup can understand because he was learning it during the Movie.**

_Italics-Songs._

_Italics &amp;Underline- Speaking thought stuff._

_*action by person on communicating devices.*_

Underline- person you with Talking to someone on a phone.

**Bold-Authors Note &amp; Different places.  
**

* * *

The vikings and dragons just stared at them from where they were sitting.

Everyone was in Crystals' house, For some reason she had a big hall that fit them all in with ease. Violet was Looking over a map of the town called Cinneamhainn. Crystal On the other hand was pacing wringing her hands together and talking to Violet. "What are we gonna do, Emeralds in the RINR&amp;S, Mom and dad as well as our sisters are on Sky Isles due to be back next week., the boys are on Tecno, the planet not the island, and i wonder what we will do with them, And if they come back mum might think we crossed dimentions and timelines again, though that was really fun we ought to go again sometime, I wonder if can convince Luna to sing with me in Hogsmade." This was all said fast paced and only Violet understood most of it not all of it. "Crystal, Crystal Calm down." Crystal stopped and looked at her confused. " I am Calm."

_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone,_

_Help us keep this land our own_

_Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide,_

_With us now forever ride!_

Crystal Paled. "Oh gods above." and answered.

Hello,

_Hey Crystal whats up_

The sky, the clouds.

_I meant how are you lil' sis, but you sound worried What happend. _

Nothing much im fine im with Violet and Virgo

_What about NightWing_

She went to hunters Emerald told us she was going to be back by midnight

"Whos she talking to?" Hiccup asked breaking the Berkians out of the state. "Oh don't worry Hiccup its just one of her brothers, Berly."

_Ah so thats what happened._

So thats what happened? what are you... NO!

_Yeah i put you on speaker now and camera. Now please explain why Berkians and dragons are in the room._

I will curse you Berly And Then,this goes to all of you, I WILL HAND YOU LOT BY YOUR UNDERWEAR FROM THE FLAG POLES IN THE CENTER OF THE RAINBOW ISLAND SO EVERYONE CAN SEE.

_You wouldn't._

You know IN AND BY THE GALAXIES I WOULD.

Everyone ,even Violet, looked at her as her eyes almost had Cartoon like flames in them with the normally hazel eyes tinted red, well she was looking at the colour red as well.

_Ah *Shaky sigh out* well Good Luck, And please Don't kill us for this._

The phone cut out as Crystal pulled it away feeling it heat up. "Oh they are so dead." And with that the phone was thrown thought the window Braking it with a CRASH!

People in the street looked up at sound and saw the phone miles in the air and Hit the deck, while fairies were pulled into the water of into trees by mermaids or elves.

* * *

"Why are they?..." Astrid started to ask as they all stared at the broken window but was cut off by a sound that shook the whole island.

BOOM!

The phone exploded in a cloud of Blue smoke.

Everyone got up and sighed with relief That it was done and no ones' ego was hurt, This Time. "BERLY YOU ARE SO DEAD." As this happens alot, They just continued with what they were doing some thinking that at least any part of the forest wasn't blown up not that it would've been the First time and some pitying the poor little brother of the slightly Insane girl yet normally Kind Girl.

* * *

**With the Boys.**

12 year old Berly was tinkering with the Laptop, scratching his short Black hair and Brushing the fringe out of his Green/Yellowish eyes, his Normally Light yellow t-shirt sprayed with oil, and Blue jeans splattered with paint and Wood shavings, only wearing Grey socks. When he felt a shiver go down his spine and moaned while putting his head in his hands. "I am so dead." In time with His big sister who was shouting it at the same time on the other side of the world.

* * *

**With Crystal.**

"Okay what was that blue smoke, what were those creatures why are they here, what was the box/phone thing Blowing up and why was no one panicking?" Fishlegs exclaimed to the shock of the room. "In order that was Blue hair die stains hands and skin for up to 4 days, The creatures were Mermaids with the tails, Fairies with the wings and Elves were the ones in the trees, they live here, My friends' brother Who i was talking to on the phone Blew it up And people are used to it." Violet took a deep breath. the dragons were nodding, Vikings looking Around and the two girls waiting.

3 hours later

A 13 year old girl that had brown hair in a messy bun with Emerald green and Gold streaks in her hair, stormy Blue eyes with sparkles of Green, wearing pink Long sleeved t-shirt, Blue demi Jeans and Brown Knee length boots holding a A few Gooseberry, Fruit, Apple and Blueberry Pie. Which she almost dropped ,while her Jaw did, in shock as the door closed behind her.

"What HAPPENED!"

* * *

**Me: Cliff hanger I see why its so fun. *Giggles* i can't wait. So i'll update more often now.**

**Berly:*Head in hands.*I am so dead.**

**Me: Yeah hes been like that for a while.**

**Amber:* Rolling eyes in deadplan tone* I wonder why i mean it had nothing to do with you almost being pranked in the last chapter has it.**

**Me:*Promptly ignoring the comment* **

**So you don't have to Review but it would be nice if you do, if anyone has tips on how to improve it.**

**See you next time.**

**CoolRoseAbby Out.  
**


	4. Lilacs and new Intro

_Perviously_

_A 13 year old girl that had brown hair in a messy bun with Emerald green and Gold streaks in her hair, stormy Blue eyes with sparkles of Green, wearing pink Long sleeved t-shirt, Blue demi Jeans and Brown Knee length boots holding a A few Gooseberry, Fruit, Apple and Blueberry Pie. Which she almost dropped ,while her Jaw did, in shock as the door closed behind her._

_"What HAPPEND!"_

**Now**

In front of the girl was quite the sight, the furniture looked Ripped and broken, Thought how some of it which was metal broke we don't know, There was paint on the wall, bight pink, greens and oranges, the ceiling had food on it. Unforutantly, this happend often enought, what didn't happen often was the pile of people on the floor frozen, The twins were Punching eachother, The other teens and adults had thier back against a wall the dragons Were sitting by the chaos just looking, while Violet and Crystal were Pouting, hands over thier arms facing each other, showing they were fighting. The girl at the door sighed and Faceplamed. Crystal's head look towards the door as it was closed. Her face lit up at the pies. "Gooseberry pie, Thanks." And with that the pies were Taken with a flash of Rainbows colours as Crystal put them in the Kitchen that was in the bottom of the Tree like house.

Every Home on the island was shaped a bit like a tree, instead of branches its a dome like seethought celling , But You can adjust the setting on the control pannel if you don't was anyone seeing in but you seeing out or if you want it dark. At the base of it where the Roots are is a hidden door that blends in, On the bottom floor of My house its A wide window that we can see the whole town, The second floor has diffrent pattened stained glass, The next two are the same makiing the house colourful and warm, The fifth our roof top, is a sort of health care. My room is the Forth as i use the Fifth for looking at the stars and plants that i can see when the sky is clear.

But back to the story

Violet just shook her head giggling. "Hey they have apple." At that Violet ran out.

"Why in the seasons do they do that." The unknown girl had her head in her hands. "Anyway Hi I'm Emerald, Crystal is my sister, why dont we sit down for dinner its 9."

"Wait it nine then why you said midnight." Crystals head popped out of the trap door in the floor. "They sent me home to take care of them lot on the roof even when i said they were fine and you were looking after them, that didn't reasure them, But then again After What happened Last time i'm not surprised."

Violets head was on her elbow because she had not heard what happend last time.

"Hey how was i surpost to know that the rabbits from the forest would acctually listen to my plan to cause chaos and get the other animals in, i thought i was talking to myself." Crystal held up her hands. "But you still Led them, When they stopped infront of you." Emerald Shot back. "Well i wanted to cause chaos, and Loki came and helped me." Crystal Rubbed her hand together.

**(An im gonna call crystal: Rose, Violet: Roxy and Emerald: Rocks)**

"Thats almost as bad as the Licking Lilac flower you brought back." "You did as well." "Yeah but still." "Calm down Lil sis it was fine it ONLY took some of the sugur cane." "why did i end up with A big sister like you." "Because you are just as amazing as me."

"Wait Emerald is you LITTLE SISTER!" one of the berkians Shouted. Said girls gave Snotlout a dead plan stare. "Uh yes." Roxy was laughting. They all went down stairs as the berkians and dragons looked at each other. "What was that about?" Hiccup asked. "I don't think we want to know." Astrid replied as Stoic picked up The twins and everyone went down stairs. "This is gonna be intresting right bud." Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless nodded. _Definitly. And i've been meaning to ask why do you call me bud._

**So i hope you all followed that im not sure i did and i was writing it. A little background, Roxy, me and Rocks are called the three Rs Three trouble makers, The Licking Lilac was a plant that came from a different planet, it loved suger cane. the tree like houses i have only decied that reacently, to make the island seem more uniqie. Before anyone asks, The animal Attack will be a future one I will write in this story i am 14 Roxy is 14 but looks 15 same as me and Emerald is 13 in the first chapter It says Roxy was 15 but that was the vikings thought she was. **

**I hope you liked the chapter Constuctive critasisum welcome. Until next time.**

**Over and Out CoolRoseAbby**


	5. Chapter 5 for lack of better name

**Hello Everyone.**

**So Roxy pointed out how me and emerald can understand what was written In speech while talking fast paced, in RL, Me and Rocks all talk fast passed like the argument and always changing the subject without realizing it. Its gets annoying when we sometimes have to keep the subject we want to talk about in mind or we'll forget it. **

**Mollienaturerocks: Sup.**

**Me: Just focus playing chess with Sapphire.**

**Rocks:Okay. *Laughter is heard in the background a few minutes later.***

**Any way, Heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy it. ;D**

_Italics- Songs_

_Italics &amp;Underline- Speaking thought stuff._

_*action by person on comunicating devices.*_

Taking to somone on a phone

_They all went down stairs as the berkians and dragons looked at each other. "What was that about?" Hiccup asked. "I don't think we want to know." Astrid replied as Stoic picked up The twins and everyone went down stairs. "This is gonna be intresting right bud." Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless nodded. Definitly. And i've been meaning to ask why do you call me bud._

A while later (2 hours).

"And Then We jumped off the cliff, and our dragons caught us, i'm glad, that chief was nasty." Rose shuddered as did Rocks and Roxy, It was calming in the dining room/kitchen. "So i have to ask what spell was you talkin about earlier?" Astrid asked pulling some wet blond hair out of her eyes as she was dressed in modern cloths as hers were ruined, a long light blue knee lenght skirt (I'm surprised she even wore that) Black leggings ,no shoes and A short sleeved Dark purple top, they were all drinking hot chocolate or tea. "Well i accidently cast a spell from one of my books." Rose bluses here" It was only me seeing if the spell worked or start editing it. I guess it brought you guys here instead." Roxy nods agreeing while Rocks well she was laughting. "You kidding you were messing with spells," "I always mess with spells, you go to dimentions." Rose mentioned "Yeah but so do you both." "Why am i being dragged in." Roxy had her hands up"Because you both do." "And i ask why Thats wrong." "you started a revelution in the wizarding world." "Oh that was just because the Dumbledor in that univers was manipulative and the dark lord was annoying. oh i like this music." "Oh im never heard this. "Really its Its Time by Imagine Dragons" "Lets sing along" the Berkians enchanged confused glances.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_

Crystal was singing along in a Hair brush.

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

Roxy Also joined.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Roxy sung this bit alone

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

They both join together again to sing.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Rose sung this Alone

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

Rocks joins in the singing With the two girls.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am _

The song ends as they burst into laughter, A new song comes on as they were listening to the Radio.

"That was fun." " I know." "Now Its bed time." Rose said. "But Crystal." "No its bed time now for everyone this day has been eventful." "Okay mum." Rocks muttered. "dont call me mum." it took a while but everyone was asleep by 12.

Somewhere hidden

There was a person in the black fllor lenght cloak, Walk around A libray. "Not this one, nope, nope, Ah here." The voice was female. as she pulled a book down. It was a Brown book. With only the words. "Curses and Spells" on the front With Fancy gold writing. as she open it the page is reveled. "Do Not Take This book Away from Aisling Egan Cian unless you are The A Protector Of Cael."

**So i hope you liked the chapter and there will be more i need some a few ideas on how to continue on convisation. The song was from Imagine dragons called Its Time.**

**The Aisling Egan Cian Look up the meaning of each of the Names and put them in that order. A little hint Gaelic.**

**If you have any questions put them in the review and ill answer them.**

**Please review, Flames are Welcome, **

**CoolRoseAbby Out.**


	6. Im DOOOOOOOOMED

**Hey everyone **

**Sorry i was taking so long there was a technical Error on Rainbow Island. **

***Mutters Darkly* Stupid Berly. *Back to normal.***

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed.**

**So I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Httyd.**

_Italics- Songs_

_Italics &amp;Underline- Speaking thought stuff._

_*action by person on comunicating devices.*_

* * *

_"That was fun." " I know." "Now Its bed time." Rose said. "But Crystal." "No its bed time now for everyone this day has been eventful." "Okay mum." Rocks muttered. "dont call me mum." it took a while but everyone was asleep by 12._

_A week later_

It was a shout that Awoke the inhabitants of Cinneamhainn and once they realised who it was the felt a bit of sympathy.

"CRYSTAL ROSE GEMSTONE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN." was the voice of A one Topaz Jade Gemstone As the woman came into view she had Short Brown hair with it in a pony tail with Topaz Blue Streaks, Stormy Blue eyes with White Eye shadow, Dark Blue T shirt with A picture of Lochness and a caption above saying in scottish Gaelic :Alba an Aigh . **(Guess what it says ;D)**

Black Jogging bottoms with lilac Trainers. Wearing Jet earrings (Black Amber) and A sliver chain necklace With a Raven charm. Her arms were crossed Right now just to save time i'll go over the rest of the family which is there at the moment.. first the boys

Opal Iah Gemstone: Black, Green, Blue and brown eyes, Blue baggy jeans, Black boots, Light green tshirt. He is carrying a Few suit cases and looking resigned.

Ebony Dustan Gemstone: 23 Black just under the ears ears hair, Grey/blueish eyes, dark Green Jeans, grey long sleeved t shirt, White Hoddie. He is on his phone but is frozen looking up.

Berly Lux Gemstone:12 Black neck lenght hair, Yellow eyes, midnight blue Jeans, Brown Belt, Black trainers and Yellow T shirt with Green at the waist and arms, wearing an army camoflage jacket with lots of pockets. he had his Brown backpack on his back and His laptop in hand, Staring.

Onyx Libra Gemstone: 11, Black shoulder lenght hair with Green Tips, Onxy eyes, long black sleeves and Deep orange shirt, Brown baggy jeans and Black trainers. He was reading a book but his page was open and his eyes looking forward.

Now the girls:

Scarlet Ruby Gemstone:21, Black waist lenght hair with Red streaks, Brown eyes with a pinkish ring around the pupil, Blue elbow lenght Shirt with Blue turing lavender top around the collar and the egdes were a light red, Light blue jeans with Dark green Stripes down the sides, brown leather boots and Sliver Leather Boots.

**(No animals are ever hurt with the making of any items mentioned)**

Gemma Linda (Gemmalina) Gemstone: 16, Light Brown hair with Orange Streaks in Pigtails that stop at the waist and went over one eye, Amber eyes, Sunset red off the Shoulder knee lenght dress which turns Yellow nearing the bottom, Thin black belt and Light Pink Sandles. She had Her mirror phone in hand and was just staring as well.

Amberly Pembe Gemstone:15, Bob styled Covering left eye Brown hair with Pink streaks, goldenbrown eyes with White eyeshadow, Light pink Sleeveless top that cut off at waist lenght leaving her belly exposed, A black Leather jacket, goldish/yellow Belt with Forest Green belt, Marron colour jeans and Brown boots. She was carring her Black Shoulder bag and Was Still.

Amethyst Tourmaline Gemstone,10,Dark Brown Hair With Light Purple &amp;Light brown Streaks in a pony tale, Stormy Ocean eyes, Light Redish/pink Ankle lenght skirt with Pale Green swirly pattens on, Lilac Ballet slippers And Light Green T shirt. Talking with her twin.

Sapphire Rowan Gemstone,10, Blue and Green eyes, Dark brown hair steaked with blue and gold in a bun with a lily Petal Hair Tie, A Blue elbow lenght trumpet sleeved Ankle-lenght dress with Gold swirls And a brown belt With Lilac ballet slippers over Black tights. She was talking to Amethyst while holding the youngest.

Diamond Caoimhe Gemstone:2, light brown hair with Dark brown streaks reaching shoulder length, blue eyes, water fairy dress and Light blue slippers. She and the twins were laughting at the regular scene that always happend and the exprestions.

**(You would think they would be used to it by now.)**

As Rose came down stairs carefully she looked sheepishly at her mum who was in the door way. "Would you believe me if i say it wasn't my fault? and you weren't due back for 2 weeks" She had her hands behind her back.

Topaz just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while saying."No. Now explain this. Oh and we came back early." THIS was the Paint on the walls was pealing, the floor and walls were wet, Everything was torn or Broken or wet or Dirty or Covered, everything was a mess, even the stairs had Cracks and breaks in. "Well we have guests, And well... you can guess." Rose blushed. As Topaz breathed in to shout Rocks came down stair panting. "The twins have been caught in Ventara, Hiccup and the dragons stayed where they were told, Roxy is filming it, while the other vikings and rest of the teens Trying to get them." With that she Drags Rose to the Roof top.

Everyone follows after Topaz said "_Ngarobah jeung dandan, Bersih jeung Fix sagalana indit cara ieu samemeh_"

**(I love this spell mum only told me after this incident though heres the translation : Change and improvement , Clean and Fix everything went the way it was before.) **

Needless to say everything was really brand new and it was used at least once a month at the least. Up on the roof Hiccup and the dragons were cowering while Lila the big Lotus Flower was protecting them from the other deadly plants, The teens were all held upside down by Venara While the adults were dodging everything. Violet/Roxy was sitting on the Bench that was grown from the ground of the green house bit of the roof.

**(It was slit into diffrent sections and levels of the roof don't ask what because new ones are added everyday. All the houses are big at the top And they are spaced and high. Its another unique Thing about the houses.)**

As everyone looked on Topaz took control glaring.

"Ventara stop that, Lila you can put them down now. everyone Stop and come down stairs and explain."

Everything was Done and Everyone was down stairs on the 1st floor sofas. It was time for a Talk.

* * *

**So that is that for this chapter the next one will be filled with flash backs please review and tell me what i should Introduce them to. **

**Sorry i took so long , i'm also having a bit of writers block.**

**See ya next time, **

**Coolroseabby Out *Saluts and backflips of screen***


End file.
